


Air Intake

by Esselle



Series: Speed Demons [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Comfort, Ficlet, Frottage, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: 'There is a race, one night, that Hinata wins. He flashes across the finish line, but when he looks in his rearview, he sees the aftermath of a crash that must have happened between second and third place, or maybe third and fourth. Both drivers walk away from the scene, and he doesn't think much more of it.But Kageyama doesn't even make it past the first red light on the way home before he leans over from the passenger seat and grabs Hinata's face in his hands to kiss him.'--Sometimes, Kageyama needs an anchor.





	Air Intake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober challenge, day 9: Asphyxiation.
> 
> Note: hopefully unnecessary reminder that breathplay is/can be super dangerous. This is fiction, you are real - be safe <3

The idea of dying has always seemed like a foreign concept to Hinata. He thought for years that this recklessness came naturally, along with his knack for getting into sticky situations, and his constant wish to live life at breakneck speeds. It must be the same for other people like him, he reasoned.

Then he meets Kageyama, and Kageyama knows what it's like—to die, or come so close that there's almost no difference. Kageyama knows what it's like to slip away, but he also knows what it's like to come back, and to not have any control, either way.

He's told Hinata, before, how he hated having no say in the matter.

He copes with it in the same way he does everything; he finds ways to win against it, to face that fear head on and on his own terms, not the other way around.

There is a race, one night, that Hinata wins. He flashes across the finish line, but when he looks in his rearview, he sees the aftermath of a crash that must have happened between second and third place, or maybe third and fourth. He's not entirely sure, and it doesn't look all that serious. Both drivers walk away from the scene, and he doesn't think much more of it.

But Kageyama doesn't even make it past the first red light on the way home before he leans over from the passenger seat and grabs Hinata's face in his hands to kiss him.

Really _kiss_ him. Kageyama's palms are warm on Hinata's cheeks, one soft press of lips and a light, shaky exhalation of breath before Kageyama opens him up, mouth hot and eager, tongue sliding against his, breaking away to pull Hinata's bottom lip between his teeth, eyes closed and brow furrowed—it's a good thing it's so late no one is behind them, because Hinata almost misses the green light.

"Ka-Kageyama?" he stutters, as Kageyama drops back into the seat, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. It's not that Hinata isn't used to this type of intensity from him, it's just that there's usually a _little_ bit more ramping up to it. Hinata wasn't prepared for the sudden onslaught at all, and now he's got to drive all the way back to the apartment with an erection that's hard to ignore.

Kageyama doesn't look apologetic. He stares out the window, and says, "Get us home." His voice is low, and hoarse, and Hinata complies as quickly as possible.

They're barely inside the apartment before Kageyama has him pinned against the wall, a thigh slotted between his legs. He tugs Hinata's shirt up over his head before pulling him in to kiss him again, hands splayed across his back, holding tight.

"Bed?" Hinata gasps, and Kageyama nods, walking them there by muscle memory alone—kissing him the whole way, hands gripping Hinata's arms.

The rest of their clothes find a home on the floor before they fall into bed, Hinata climbing over Kageyama, who touches him like he's going to fall away into the sky if Kageyama doesn't hold on, a string keeping a balloon tethered.

Hinata stops him. "Tobio." Kageyama blinks unfocused eyes at him—he looks gorgeous, disheveled and desperate in a way he rarely gets (usually, that's Hinata). He looks so good Hinata doesn't ever want to stop kissing him, but he knows what's fueling Kageyama right now. "I wasn't even close to being in that crash. It wasn't even that _bad,_ both drivers walked away."

Kageyama shakes his head. "Doesn't matter. You know it's just… down to seconds. Even if you're a good driver, other people aren't."

"But I'm _fine,_ " Hinata says softly. He brushes Kageyama's hair away from his forehead so he can kiss him right in the center. "I'm totally okay."

"I know. I know you are, but let me just—" Kageyama runs his hands over Hinata's bare shoulders, down his back, to rest at his hips. With a slow intent, he rocks up into him. "Just let me see that for myself."

Hinata keens against his lips, and nods, and very willingly obliges.

Kageyama's fingers press hard into Hinata's hips as he wraps an arm around Hinata's back and sits them both up against the wall, so Hinata can grind against him, held tight to his chest, murmuring his name. Their movements get sloppier, more imprecise, as they get closer and closer, until Hinata's breathing sounds like a choked sob, and Kageyama's has grown harsh and ragged.

"Hinata," he says, insistent. Hinata looks up at him, dazed, and Kageyama bows his head, presses their foreheads together. "Do it."

Hinata reaches for him, to take Kageyama's face in his hands. He kisses him again, keeps kissing him as he moves his hands down, to slot them gently against Kageyama's throat, and he tightens his grip, and tightens, and _tightens_. Kageyama gasps for air, and then he doesn't, because Hinata makes sure he can't breathe.

"I'm okay," Hinata whispers to him, and Kageyama's hips jerk, lips parted and eyes glassy. Hinata keeps moving with him, slides against Kageyama, and moans, "I'm okay... and you're safe."

Kageyama isn't afraid of dying. But he is afraid of never seeing it coming, of being unable to accept it on his own terms.

But this is why he chooses, when all his defenses are down, to put his life in Hinata's hands.

Hinata presses down a little harder, and Kageyama's eyes flutter and his mouth goes slack. His hips start to slow, the movements getting weaker, a little bit at a time. Hinata loosens his hold just a little bit, feels a breath rattle down Kageyama's throat, two, before he presses down again, shifting his grip so he can choke Kageyama with one hand only. His other he moves down, wraps it around their cocks again, pumps them both roughly. Kageyama writhes under him, his eyes lidded and heavy as he gazes up at Hinata, fully surrendering.

He can't talk, but his lips form soft shapes, speak the depth of his feelings: _I trust you._

They slip into bliss softly, Hinata stroking them both to finish, silent, wordless. He relaxes his hold on Kageyama automatically when he comes, teeth gritted to keep his broken hiccups behind them—he doesn't like how he can't stop himself from making such wet, messy noises when the only sound Kageyama makes are his gasps as he pulls air into his starved lungs, holding tightly to Hinata as hips start to roll again and he spills over Hinata's hand.

He tugs Hinata closer, and his voice is still shaking and pitched low, so low and raspy, when he speaks. "Quit holding back, dumbass," he says, and Hinata lets his soft whimpers escape him as their lips meet, because at least they get a little muffled, a little lost, inside of Kageyama.

Even though Kageyama's the one who almost passed out from oxygen deprivation, it's Hinata who feels overwhelmed. Kageyama cleans them both off with his discarded shirt before tugging Hinata down to the bed with him. He's so much gentler in these moments than he is at any other time, running a hand through Hinata's hair, kissing his ear, cheek, forehead. It's times like these, Hinata remembers that Kageyama also knows all too well what it's like to be alone.

But he's not, anymore.

Hinata snuggles closer to his chest, listening to Kageyama's heart beating under his ear. "Are you okay?" he asks softly.

"Mmm," Kageyama says, fingers combing through his hair. "I have you."

Hinata smiles, happy knowing they are both just fine.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more of these, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)**! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
